


Always

by jemtessa



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Always, F/M, Happy Ending, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 17:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemtessa/pseuds/jemtessa
Summary: Feelings for your first true love never truly go away do they?Ever since breaking up with Stefan, Elena has felt as if there was something missing in her life.Has Elena truly moved on? Or is there something deep down that's telling her to not let go of Stefan?





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by a prompt from the [Random Sentence Starters](http://you-make-me-wander.tumblr.com/post/128505986473/random-sentence-starters) post on Tumblr

“I think I’ve been holding myself back from falling in love with you all over again,” Elena whispered, as Stefan walked towards the door.  
He stopped in his tracks, brushing his fingers through his hair.  
“Because if I did all those bad things I did to you, to everyone, everything I tried to forget, would come flooding back in,” Elena continued, choking back the tears, “And I don’t think I could bear it.”  
Stefan closed his eyes, and took a deep breath.  
“You know what I think?” He smiled, turning towards her.  
“What?” She asked.  
“I think that if you did fall back in love with me I would accept you including those bad things, I would forgive them. Forgive _you_ ,” he smiled, a little sadness hidden behind it. “And you know why I’d forgive you, even after all of this?”  
“Why?”  
“Because I’ve never stopped loving you,” he breathed. “Not once, not _ever._ ”  
Elena felt herself lost for words, unable to speak or breathe. As if six words, six words she longed for had finally be spoken to her. As if suddenly everything was right in the world. She suddenly realised what she was missing all along was right in front of her, had _always_ been right in front of her. She was just too blind to see it.  
“You—you still love me,” she stuttered.

Stefan marched towards her, and cupped her face within his warm hands, she saw the whole universe within his green eyes as she stared up at them. His eyes. She could get lost in his eyes, but his eyes were also a familiar place. They, no _he_ , was home.  
“Always,” he smiled, not taking his eyes off her as if he knew to take his eyes off of her would be to lose her again. And he couldn’t lose her again.   
“No matter what?” Elena smiled, nuzzling her cheek in his hand.  
“No matter what,” he answered firmly. “I have loved you as a human, as a vampire, as a vampire without emotions, and as a human once again. I will love you, Elena, until the end of my days. Until the end of the universe. I will _always_ love you.”  
Elena was lost for words. She had treated Stefan so badly after she became a vampire yet here he was still with her. Still next to her. Still telling her that no matter what he’d be there. And he was always there. Through everything. He was there.

Stefan slowly took his hands from Elena’s cheeks, a wrapped his arm around her petite body. With one hand he brushed her hair away from her ear and placed his lips near her ear.  
“You once told me that I quite literally saved your life. My darling Elena, you brought me back to life,” he whispered.  
She didn’t want him to let go, she never wanted to leave his side, his arms. She had always known she felt safest in Stefan’s arms. That was where she was home. Elena began wondered why she’d ever thought otherwise. Stefan was the best choice she ever made. She loved him.  
“I—“ Elena stumbled, _I never stopped loving you either,_ was what she wanted to say. It was all she ever wanted to say. But if she said it that would make it true.

Stefan’s grip around her body became firmer as if to tell her that no matter what he’d never leave her. That nothing she could say could push him away. He was telling her that he would protect her no matter what. Like he had always done. Like he would always do.  
“I never stopped loving you either, Stefan,” she admitted, relief overwhelmed her body that finally allowed her to fully relax in Stefan’s arms. She became limp with self loathing and regret, yet Stefan’s arms around her body was dissolving any sadness that she felt. “I knew, I’ve always known. But I couldn’t—I didn’t. If I admitted it it would mean…”  
“It’s okay,” he whispered, reassuring her. “I’m here. Always. Whenever you’re ready. Whenever you need me. Always.”  
She wanted to say that she was ready that she’ll always need him. But something stopped her, she just wanted to be here in the moment here in his arms.

 _Always_.


End file.
